vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duna (Wonderful World)
Summary Duna is a Bounty Hunter residing in Ainefir. Duna has lightning around her body that can discharge when excited. She is a very polite woman though. Since childhood, Duna's lightning has made neighborhood children avoid her. Her parents hired a Blacksmith to create a sword to absorb electricity. It was passed down to Duna. However, without training, the skill of sword is fairly subtle, & is a degree better than the general public. Discharges are a singular ability because it is not a magic. Rather, it seems to also have a particular magic, but Good Sense is nil. The Precious idiosyncratic body thinks it doesn't do enough. Duna became a Bounty Hunter at age 16. She has it very hard; due to the Predisposition, or even not getting the reward or as a reimbursement fee. Duna laments the fact that she never gets to eat rice every day. She has since teamed up with Orphe to help Duna out. Duna's weapon is Krim Rain, A Sword that can absorb the Electricity that Duna Creates, and makes the ore Stronger. Helps by reducing discharge recoil inflicted on her. It can absorb lightning strikes at a range of tens of meters (or, no less than 32.8 feet per 10 meters at minimum.). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Higher with Thunder Spread. Name: Duna Haizen, "Chain Lightning", "Disaster Girl" Origin: Wonderful World (Verse) Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Swordswoman, Boke. Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Hunger Suppression, Advanced Swordsmanship, Can fire energy blasts Attack Potency: Room level (Duna's Lightning has been able to kill grown men, and Supernatural Entities, Can fight those who can break the ground beneath. Has even been able to fight Orphe, though not exactly on her level.), Much higher with Thunder Spread (Thunder Spread uses all of the lightning surrounding Duna to release a giant burst of energy.) Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Aiwhen going at a visible speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: City level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Extremely High (Was strong enough to fight against a discharge big enough to paralyze, and kill even Asmodians.) Range: Tens of meters with Krim Rain. Farther with her Electricity Manipulation. Standard Equipment: *'Krim Rain:' A Sword that can absorb the Electricity that Duna Creates, and makes the ore Stronger. Helps by reducing discharge recoil inflicted on Duna, the Lightning flowing around her since childhood. Intelligence: Average. An expert bounty hunter, although she is still a Japanese high school student. Weaknesses: Can't get too excited, otherwise her Electricity Manipulation will affect her as well, is seen as the Boke out of her and Orphe (Duna's Senpai, and Tsukkomi.), and as such, suffers many of the comedic flaws of one. For more information on Tsukkomi and Boke duos, look HERE. Feats: When using Thunder Spread, Duna uses all her electric abilities, and creates an energy strike so powerful, it can possibly kill even demons on range. Duna though, has survived this move every chance she uses it. She has practiced Hunger Suppression to compensate for the lack of money earned, as mentioned in a win quote when defeating Duna (She never ate for 3 days, implying she probably attempted this...) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chain Lightning:' Duna's Original Ability. Creates a moving target that keeps the opponent in check. Press O again for a thundershock guided by Duna that causes a seemingless floating orb to blast the enemy to bits. *'Blue Line:' A simple jolt of lightning that can be used to wake an opponent up from the ground, or air. *'Tyrfing:' **'S Version:' Creates a thunderbolt that launches the opponent into the air. **'HS Version:' Long-range version. *'Bolt Thrust:' Duna thrusts her sword as it discharges Electricity. The latter clause creates a giant electro-ball to be created, causing further Damage. *'Lightning Assault:' Duna rises to the air; a possible pressure game move as it apparently does no damage. *'Stun Trap:' Creates a ring that does mild damage to the enemy. *'Storm Feather:' Creates a Feather of Electricity while in the air that will do one of two things: Worst case, Duna accidently lets it settle, with nothing to do, and dissipate, or, does decent damage on contact. *'Spark Field:' Creates an energy field that zaps the opponent. The opponent can escape, but it still has its uses. (Attack Level: 1.) *'Cresent Shock:' An overhead slam that cripples the opponent with a slash that discharges electricity. *'Thunder Spread:' Duna's Finish Skill. Simply put: a Charge Particle Beam-Esque move straight out of ZOIDS. Duna uses all the lightning contained in her excitement, that it almost seems like Soulf---ery. The result is a powerful burst of electrity that deals a respectable amount of damage... It even comes out of her arm, utilizing body straining Electricity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Wonderful World Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9